Blog utilisateur:Scrooge MacDuck/La Revue des Canards — "Le Dernier des Barzalous"
center J'en arrive donc à cette histoire, que je n'aimais pas beaucoup la première fois que je l'ai lue. L'ayant récemment relue… je ne l'aime toujours pas beaucoup. En fait… je la déteste beaucoup ! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Eh oui. Récemment, je me demandais plus ou moins si je n'avais pas été trop dur avec Romano Scarpa en général; et, de fait, de temps en temps, je trouve quelque chose de sa plume de tout à fait potable. Mais ensuite, une histoire comme celle-ci me vient sous les yeux et confirme tous mes a-prioris négatifs à propos de Scarpa, sans compter l'énervement de voir que certaines personnes (si j'en crois les notes I.N.D.U.C.K.S.) sont incapables de distinguer le bon Scarpa et le mauvais Scarpa. Voyons un peu ce que ces gens ont à dire à propos de la "176ème meilleure BD Disney": : "Would believe without any doubt that it's a Barks story. 10 out of 10." (J'aurais cru sans le moindre doute que c'était une histoire de Barks. 10 sur 10.) Objection: non, vous n'auriez pas pu. Car les hiistoires de Barks, en règle générale, ne sont pas mauvaises. En tout cas, pas de la manière dont les histoires de Scarpa sont mauvaises. : "I think this is the only story that Carl Barks said he envies the creator for its excellence!" (Il me semble que c'est la seule histoire à propos de laquelle Carl Barks a dit qu'il enviait l'excellence de l'auteur.) Cela pourrait-il être vrai ? Mille sabords, quelqu'un aurait du montrer à l'Oncle Carl de bonnes histoires européennes. : ''"Brigitta's first appearance. That's the only thing that makes this story great!" ''(La première apparition de Brigitte. C'est la seule chose qui rende cette histoire intéressante.) …la première phrase est indiscutablement véridique. La deuxième me paraît plus discutable. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi pourquoi cette histoire ne serait pas mauvaise. Mais avant cela, laissez-moi expliquer pourquoi pour moi, elle l'est. center|400px Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce début est plus ou moins la quintessence d'un scénario à la Romano Scarpa: un mot absurde vaguement surgi d'un rêve dont on se souvient mal parvient incompréhensiblement à se développer en un long récit. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. (Ici, le pire.) center|400px Indépendamment du reste, cette histoire est historiquement notable pour la première apparition du personnage le plus endurant créé par Scarpa, Brigitte Cousudor, que Scarpa propulse ici dans l'histoire comme si elle était déjà un personnage établi. J'avais déjà parlé de Brigitte sur le défunt Disney Comics Forum, mais pas ici. Eh bien, comme vous le savez, le concept est qu'elle est obsédée par l'idée d'épouser Picsou. Nous sommes censés, je crois, accepter cela comme un réel coup de foudre et non par des motifs pécuniaires et avides, bien que le fait que Brigitte insiste toujours pour que Picsou lui achète toutes sortes de bibelots chers soit un argument en faveur du contraire (si nous voulions la défendre de cette accusation, on pourrait néanmoins dire que pour elle, se faire offrir des choses chères serait une preuve que Picsou l'aime en retour). Le prbolème est qu'ici, dans cette histoire, Brigitte est plus ou moins un personnage de cartoon à une dimension, plus un personnage de la Warner Bros. que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ce n'est certainement pas une coincidence si les BD Looney Tunes n'ont pas la popularité des BD Disney. En somme, elle est une ébauche paresseuse de personnage plus ou moins sexiste, mais plus ou moins inoffensive. Mais voilà: pour que le personnage soit durable, sans parler de sympathique, il est nécessaire de lui faire don d'un certain degré de profondeur psychologique — et c'est là que les vrais ''problèmes arrivent, car elle fait figure de pitoyable mendiante, pathétiquement avide de la moindre rognure de marque d'attention qu'elle puisse arriver à extorquer à Picsou. Et le fait que les histoires ne semblent pas capable de souligner activement ce portrait mélodramatique donne l'impression qu'elles encouragent ce genre de comportement toxique. Et quand vous ajoutez que son obsession est toujours utilisée ''à des fins comiques, le résultat est assez déplaisant. Au mieux, il serait possible de faire de Brigitte un personnage plus intéressant en révisant l'équilibre initial prévu par Scarpa, en faisant de Brigitte premièrement une rivale en affaires, et occasionnellement un personnage romantique. Mais telle que Scarpa l'a conçue, elle est à peine tolérable. Vraiment pas une bonne idée. Bien sût, pour cette histoire en particulier, tout ce que j'ai dit est plus ou moins sans intérêt, car le rôle de Brigitte est, heureusement, minimal. Ce n'est pas sa présence qui me fait particulièrement grincer des dents. center|400px Non, voix ce qui m'énerve. L'idée, bien sûr, est que Picsou a fait une promesse qui n'est pas vraiment une promesse en aucun sens du terme puisque ce n'était que du blabla choisi au hasard. Une bêtise, dites-vous ? Oui, et plutôt du genre qu'un enfant de trois ans pourrait faire. center|400px Et avant toute chose, clarifions un détail. Cette espèce est techniquement éteinte. On nous laisse croire que, douze ans auparavant, il y avait peut-être un spécimen, quelque part à Bornéo. center|400px Voici la première chose qui m'enrage vraiment. Alors comme ça, parce que le blabla aléatoire que vous avez éructé s'est trouvé correspondre à un vrai mot au sens plus ou moins ésotérique, vous êtes maintenant obligé de partir à la chasse au dahut. Et les expressions énervées de Donald et Loulou sont tout simplement insupportable. Dois-je faire une conférence de sémantique ? Car cette situation est exactement la façon dont un enfant de quatre ans pense que les mots fonctionnent. Laissez-moi m'expliquer, bien que je sache que ce que j'"explique" est évident: les intrications de syllabes que sont les mots ne veulent pas intrinsèquement dire quelque chose indépendamment de ce que la personne qui les prononce veut dire. Si je force un non-francophone à vocaliser phonétiquement les syllables "Je-te-promets-de-te-don-ner-ma-mai-son-et-tout-mon-ar-gent", il ne me doit rien, sauf, peut-être, si j'arrive à me payer un avocat véreux pour convaincre un juge du contraire. Et encore, il ne s'agirait même pas d'un cas où on non-francophone aurait une dette d'honneur, contrairement à, apparemment, Picsou. Cette idée est SI répréhensiblement, désespérément stupide. Et c'est la base même de l'histoire. Je suppose que si un fou voulait essayer de défendre cette histoire, il pourrait argumenter qu'il y a une sorte de justice poétique immanente — Picsou a essayé de se sortir d'une situation difficile par une ruse, mais, aha, "manqué, nanana-nanèreu", il y a réellement un barzalou !" Mais l'histoire ne joue pas du tout sur cette idée. Oui, probablement, l'histoire pourrait être moins idiote avec un peu de révisions. Mais en règle générale, la révision ne semble pas être quelque chose qui intéresse Romano Scarpa le moins du monde. center|400px Et souvenons-nous bien du degré absurde d'impossibilité de la quête en question, ! Cet individu a tout à fait raison; je dirais même qu'il surestime grossièrement les chances que les Canards ont de trouver leur animal. Bornéo (si on met de côté la déforestation) consiste de centaines de milliers d'acres de jungle; si vous y ajoutez que le dernier barzalou a été vu il y a douze ans de cela, et qu'il est presque certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et vous obtenez une tâche qu'on ne peut pas ne pas considérer comme impossible. Cela supprime du même coup tout le plaisir de la quête au lecteur, car si ils trouvent bel et bien leur barzalou (ce qui va bien sûr être le cas), vous saurez immédiatement que ce ne sera pas à cause des efforts qu'ils y auront consacrés, mais juste par un coup de baguette magique de l'auteur, ce que je ne trouve pas très passionnant. C'est une chose d'inclure une certaine dose de coincidences improbables dans une histoire pour la rendre intéressante, mais ici, c'est fait en des proportions gigantesques. Si l'on emprunte ce genre de route, on pourrait tout aussi bien n'écrire que des histoires avec Gontran Bonheur comme héros. center|400px Petit break dans mon océan de négativité pour dire qu'au moins, ce gag n'est pas mal. center|400px Donc, ils trouvent cette fichue bestiole après quelques prétendus exploits avec des crocodiles. Youpi. center|400px Mais les choses ne deviennent pas moins idiotes durant la seconde moitié de l'histoire. Pour clarifier: je me soucie d'écologie plus que de quoique ce soit d'autre au monde, puisque c'est le monde. Je suis parfaitement opposé à tout tuerie d'animaux en danger, les gens qui vont en Afrique pour faire des safaris de chasse me donnent envie de vomir, et, malgré mes principes non-violents, je suis parfaitement en faveur d'infliger mille morts purulentes à quiconque essayant de braconner des rhinocéros. Oui. Mais CECI ÉTANT DIT: Scrooge marque un point parfaitement valide dans la deuxième case (en haut à droite). Il s'est embarqué dans cette aventure absurde à cause de ce principe idiot que vous lui avez seriné des façons les plus insupportable, et maintenant, vous vous dégonflez ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à cette éthique de "Picsou a donné sa parole" ? Et puis, est-ce que des Castors Juniors n'auraient pas dû être opposés à l'idée d'exécuter le dernier spécimen d'une espèce en danger avant de voir qu'il est, en plus, mignon tout plein ? Picsou a raison de parler de "balivernes". center|400px Malgré ce que certains prétendent, cette histoire n'a aucun message écologique. D'accord, à l'époque, les gens étaient moins au courant de ce genre de problèmes; je l'accepte. Mais Scarpa ne fait pas le plus petit effort, même symbolique, pour soulever tous les problèmes moraux très ostensiblement soulevés par son histoire. "Désolé, mon p'tit gars, pas d'amour pour toi ! Toutes tes fiancées potentielles sont mortes-mortes-mortes !" Ces quatre cases sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un simple constat de la mélancolie sous-jacente dans cette histoire: peu importe ce qui arrive à ce bonhomme-là, son espèce est finie dans tous les cas. Et ce n'est même pas très proche de l'idée; comme la psychologie de Brigitte (v. plus haut), c'est entièrement traité au service d'un bête gag. Je ne vois aucune preuve que cet aspect de son histoire était même venu à l'esprit de Scarpa, ce qui me paraît un impardonnable manque de bâclage. center|400px Et voici qui confirme mes doutes: "Tiens, Brigitte ! Un barzalou vivant pour aller avec le cadavre de son petit frère que tu porte sur la tête ! Joyeux anniversaire !" Le fait que Scarpa trouvait visiblement cette idée parfaitement innocente… ouille. center|400px Donc… qui veux lui annoncer qu'"encyclopédie" ne veut pas simplement dire "très grand super-dictionnaire" ? Je comprends bien que c'est une bien petite chose sur laquelle se plaindre comparée au reste, mais… c'est comme si Scarpa était incapable d'être correct à propos de quoi que ce soit. En conclusion, il n'y a simplement rien dans cette histoire que je ne déteste pas. Scarpa était réellement capable de faire du bon travail, mais le fait que tant de personnages sont apparemment incapable de distinguer les moments où c'est le cas et les moments ou cela ne l'est pas ne fait pas du bien à sa réputation. OK, OK, peut-être mes opinions ne sont-elles pas universellement valable, mais si vous aimez cette histoire, s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît, dites-moi pour l'amour de Dieu pourquoi ? Je suis tout simplement déconcerté. Catégorie:Billets de blog